


Obsession

by HawkEyed_Magicienne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Insane Gokudera, Jealousy Crimes, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyed_Magicienne/pseuds/HawkEyed_Magicienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera had always felt like he's not doing enough for his Juudaime. And the fight with Belphegor had done it. He's set now. Everyone who'll dare to touch his Juudaime will die. Painfully. Dark!5927, Insane!59, gore. Lemons, limes and all that fruit. Slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

Gokudera hated losing.

Especially in something as important as the Ring battle and especially when his Juudaime was watching the whole thing.

But that doesn't change the fact that he had still lost. To some prince-wannabe, to boot.

He was seething.

And the silent, sad look on his Juudaime's face only added salt to injury. Soon, the only thing he could see was that look – teary, worried and _disappointed_. His Juudaime was disappointed in him.

He didn't want to see that look ever again.

What was worse, his opponent took that chance to insult their famiglia.

"Ushishishi~. Their wimpy boss is crying~. Sad that I kicked his loyal dog's ass? But I'm a prince, this outcome was inevitable, ushishishishi~"

The little kid with the Half Mist Ring interrupted him before he could say more.

"Leave it, Bel. Their so-called boss is just a child. A coward that will no doubt run before his fight with Xanxus even starts."

Hearing this, Gokudera snapped.

_How DARE he calls his Juudaime a coward! He's gonna die for that!_

_No,_ he corrected himself as he watched the Varia snicker and laugh at that degrading comment, _not only him. Everyone._

He'll eliminate every danger, every single enemy from his Juudaime's path, even if he had to stain his hands with blood to do it. Just like a true right-hand man would.

_You've made a mistake by making the Vongola your enemies,_ he thought, _but you won't live long enough to correct it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, the Tenth Generation would be the evil rulers of the world by now.  
> Chapter warning: YAOI SCENES, GORE, DEATH

_His Nightmare, Beginning - Death No. I_

Looking at his completed Storm Ring, he couldn't help but laugh. What an easy win. That Vongola brat wasn't able to do anything.

"Hey, you. Fake-prince." Oh, that's him. Well, can use this chance to humiliate him some more.

"Ushishishi~ What do you want, peasan-" the cold, murderous look in the silverette's eyes, full of pure, unrestrained hatred, froze the words in his throat. There was something in those eyes that made him shiver, made him want to run and hide somewhere.

And strangely, he was stupid enough to ignore it.

"Oooh. Not a peasant anymore. So? Whaddaya want from the prince?"

"Nothing really. Just to ask you something."

"Go on~"

"What did you feel like before your first kill?"

Bel hoped he didn't look too shocked. Not because the question was very personal, but because he didn't expect one of the goody-goody Decimo's guardians to ask him something like that.

"W-what?"

"Did you feel nervous? Guilty? _Excited?_ " with the last word, the silver haired boy took few more steps towards Bel, until he was towering over him. He pinned the Varia genius to the wall effortlessly, like an impatient lover might, his lips just inches from the other's skin. Something akin to desire flashed through Bel and his knees weakened, leaving him, unable to run, on mercy of the very same person he had beaten before.

"Did you like the feeling of complete control, did you relish in your victim's fear, did you want to make them scream and beg for death?" the breath on his neck felt warm and Bel moaned softly before clasping his mouth shut.

Something was off. Bel didn't take the Decimo candidate for someone who would willingly give the right-hand man position to a mad killer, nor did he think that the childish boss had simply missed the fact. No, until the Storm battle, Gokudera Hayato was completely normal. Or as normal as a mafioso can be.

But now those eyes reminded him so much of himself, right before he had slit his brother's throat open. Wide, excited and slightly manic, hatred pouring from them like burning tears. The eyes of a murderer.

"How do you know these feelings?" he managed to ask.

"Simply," his capturer grinned, the expression unfitting on his beautiful pale face, "I feel like that now."

And for Bel it clicked.

He had felt it – that possessive affection, dare to say love that this boy held for his boss. He'd dismissed it as dog-like loyalty, but now he knows he has been wrong all along. It has long since bypassed the limitations of pure loyalty and has turned into maddened obsession that will stop at nothing to fulfil its desires. He and Mammon had probably unintentionally sent him off the edge with their rude commentary earlier that night.

And those feelings he described...exactly the same. Nervousness of a newbie that expects to be caught in the act, of someone that just feels things will go wrong. Guilt of someone whose soul is yet unstained with the heaviest of crimes. And above all else, excitation. The pure ecstasy of a person about to take their first dose of something they won't be able to get hooked off for a very long time.

Damn, if he knew this was gonna happen he would personally shut the annoying Arcobaleno up.

Cold, teasing hand roaming freely under his t-shirt ripped him out of his musings back into reality. To say it wasn't pleasant would be lying, but right now he had to focus.

"N-no, stop! You wanna kill me, so just get it over with!"

He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say when he felt something pierce the side of his neck.

_H-he's biting me! Oh my god! Nnngh...was it supposed to feel this good?_ he thought, his mind now slightly fuzzy with something that felt suspiciously like lust. He knew that if it goes on like this, he won't be able to stop himself from vocalizing those feelings of pleasure the other was causing him.

However, all thought process disappeared when a pair of bloodied lips found his, crushing them together with devastating force, making him taste his own life source. The kiss was brutal, flavoured with that salty, copperish taste of blood.

And he found himself enjoying it, responding to every move of those sinful, dominating lips with eagerness that surprised him. When they parted for air, he could no longer restrain himself and let out a frustrated, needy whine, immediately missing the other's skilled tongue.

Hearing this, the silverette chuckled.

"Already begging? How slutty can you get, I didn't even start yet." He tore one wire-attached knife from Bel's coat and dragged it down his back, which in turn elicited a breathy mewl mixed with a small hiss of pain from the prince.

"You're a masochist."

"D-don't have...nngh...t-to tell me t-that."

Suddenly, he was pushed down, forced to kneel and a rather impressively sized manhood was shoved into his face.

"Suck, little slut. Show me what a prince is capable of."

Not wanting to know what would happen if he refused, he mentally braced himself before bringing out his tongue and giving the head a long lick. Surprisingly enough the taste didn't disgust him, and he repetitively licked the thick length. When he heard a muffled curse from his captor, he allowed himself to smirk at this little victory. He experimentally closed his lips around the first inch or so, succeeding in pulling a drawn-out moan from the other. He took it as a signal to continue, taking in another inch before the green eyed devil grew too impatient. Out of sudden he was forced to gag as his capturer's full length filled his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

"Aaaah...that's more like it, slutty prince!" there was so much lust in that sultry, velvet-like voice. Bel felt the words make a straight line to his groin and he moaned, further widening his throat. That in turn made Hayato groan, the sound loud on the dark, abandoned school roof.

Bel found himself quite enjoying the feeling of submission, being the one raped and abused, dominated. He'd fucked a lot of girls (and few guys) in his life, but he had never lowered himself to giving blowjobs. Well, if he gets out of this alive, he might change that.

Suddenly, with only a stifled cry from his captor as a warning, his mouth was filled with sticky, salty substance he immediately recognized as semen.

Well, talk about a change of plans. Instead of getting killed, he's being used as a whore.

He was dragged back up and before he knew it a knife was digging painfully into his palm, successfully pinning him to the wall.

"W-what are you doing?"

Hayato let out an unamused, cold laugh at that question.

"What does it look like, slutty prince?" another knife to his other palm. Bel was now crucified on the wall by his own weapons, the knives chained together with a wire that led straight under his chin. The knife which was previously marking his back was now sliding over his stomach, digging deeper and deeper, slicing his skin and flesh in the shape of the Roman number 1.

"S-so, I'm your f-first?"

"Yeah. You aren't that big of a threat to my Juudaime, but" the wire on his neck tightened, „you shamed me before his eyes. If it goes on like this, my Juudaime won't trust me anymore." The wire grew tighter still, until it slashed Bel's throat open, killing him in matter of seconds. The limp body hung on the wall for everyone to see, blood dripping from numerous wounds.

"And we can't have that." With those words the killer blended in with the dark, leaving the ripping prince's corpse. Like a warning, you'd say. A warning that the nightmare's only just begun.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiya. Hawk's landin'.  
> Reposted from FFnet. Had to take it down because of the smut and violence xDDD  
> They aren't in middle school, that'd be just sick. No, they are high schoolers (about 17-18 yrs, Lambo's 15, Fuuta's 16).  
> Review!  
> Hawk's takin'off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya everyone. My firs KHR fanfic and it turned out this dark. Damn. Don't take me wrong, I love Gokudera. This thought of making him a psycho is the idea of a stupid dream of mine. Anyways, this starts after the Storm Ring battle and will be kinda meddling with the original plot (sorry). And Goku's kinda overpowered (to be able to kill stronger enemies). Gore haters, back off. But then again I doubt any gore hater would read this anyway. Also, the fic is currently in the process of being betaed by the amazing Buswah (thank you for putting up with me!), so some stuff may change. That's all.  
> Hawk's takin'off, guys!


End file.
